clueless
by sweetheartyy
Summary: she had intended to distance herself and create space, but in her attempt at doing so she finds herself even more intertwined in the mess that comes with basketball and the generation of miracles. Chiyo hadn't realized that attending Seirin would help her with new beginnings, new friendships, and possibly... romance? OC/?


It was raining on the second day of school.

The pitter patter of the water hitting against the pavement was consistent around her as she walked forward through the courtyard, the roof over her head protecting her from the rain as she moved to the other school building, her feet taking her in the direction that she'd memorized on the school map she'd seen yesterday.

Finally, a bang against the floor that echoed around her caught her attention and she came to a stop, her fingers pressing against the metal door as she leaned forward to take in the familiar sounds and smells of a gymnasium.

The basketball team trained before her, running drills and going back and forth on the gym floor.

Chiyo smiled softly, green eyes taking in the sight of the gym and it's occupants before she turned around, heading out into the rain to head home, disappearing down the street.

Kuroko stopped short and the basketball fell from his fingers, rolling away from him. His eyes blinked the sweat away as he turned to glance over his shoulder to stare intently at the opened gym doors.

"Quit slacking!" Kagami ran by him and pushed him against his shoulder to keep him running. "What are you staring at?"

The blue haired boy wiped at his mouth. "Nothing."

* * *

"Chiyo-chan, do you want come with us to karaoke today?"

A girl with long black hair glanced upwards, her bangs brushing against her forehead. "Karaoke?" Chiyo repeated in surprise. It was Monday and the last bell for dismissal had rang a few minutes prior and she'd been shoving things violently into her bag in her rush to get home and fall into a coma. It was just her second week as a high schooler and she found that it was exhausting and she'd much rather go home and sleep, however...

She glanced up at the two girls waiting for her answer.

She hadn't made any friends yet, and here were two girls asking her to hangout.

"Sure!" She agreed happily. She probably shouldn't start of her first year at high school with absolutely no friends and besides, she enjoyed karaoke. The two girls, Kanako and Megumi waited as she packed up the rest of her things into her bag quickly and the three were off, walking out of the school and the school gates all the while catching up with each other.

"You two went to the same middle school?" Chiyo asked with raised eyebrows. "Wow that's lucky, at least you had someone you were familiar with to get through the first week." She commented truthfully.

Megumi tilted her head cutely. "You don't have friends from middle school here with you?"

"Well..." Chiyo looked up and saw the the light was green for them to walk across the intersection. "Ah, lets run!" She said when she saw that they would have to hurry unless they wanted to wait. The three girls picked up speed and ran across the street, making it just in time before the cars started driving again.

"The karaoke place is just around the corner here." Kanako told her and she nodded, gripping her bag strap a little tighter as they neared. She hoped that they liked her, otherwise she would have to spend her time in high school lonely.

Eventually, they made it into a room and had a lot of fun. Chiyo noticed that they were super feminine and if she didn't swear or act super crazy then they would like her, so she did just that. They sang their hearts out to all the songs that they could and laughed with each other, and the time passed quickly that when their paid time was over, Chiyo was shocked that she hadn't realized how long they were there for.

She had a lot of fun with the two, despite holding back a lot of the time. She could be quite aggressive occasionally and she didn't want to scare them away so as they excited the karaoke place she suggested that he head across the street to the burger place to eat food and the three began crossing the street.

"This morning at the assembly, that the was basketball club right?" Kanako suddenly brought up and Chiyo looked up sharply.

"Ah, you mean when those first years were yelling from the roof right?" Chiyo asked calmly and thought back. They seemed to be yelling out goals or whatever. "They've got a lot of guts for first years." She laughed lightly and the two other girls agreed with her as they neared the Magi Burger place. She pulled open the door and was about to walk in when she ran into someone's chest, knocking her backwards.

"Watch where you're going." A tall red haired male said, tilting his head down at her.

Chiyo's eye twitched in annoyance. "It's you who should be watching where they're going." She shot back quickly. A guy as humongous as him should be watching his step.

"Hah?" He seemed ready to shoot back a reply when a small voice interrupted him.

"Kagami-kun, you're in the way."

Kagami jumped out of the smaller males way and turned to jerk his finger down at the girl. "Not my fault, blame this stupid girl here." He snapped back.

"Stupid girl?!" Chiyo repeated and sucked in a deep breath, ready to give him a piece of her mind when she suddenly stopped. Kagami blinked at her sudden silence and noticed that she wasn't looking at him any longer, but rather past him.

"Chiyo." Kuroko suddenly said quietly, staring at her.

Kagami glanced back and forth between the two. "You guys know each other?"

"Very much." Chiyo responded in a daze before she turned to her two friends. "Uhm, actually I'm getting tired. I'm going to head home now." She told them and the two nodded slowly, seeming confused before they bid her goodbye and went into the food place.

Kuroko turned to Kagami. "It's dark out, I'm going to walk Chiyo home."

"A-ah." Kagami was left all alone, watching as the two simply walked away from him. He scratched the back of his head and stood on the spot, confused.

* * *

The next day at school, Chiyo was in a sad mood.

Kanako and Megumi thought she was weird.

"I guess they didn't want to be friends anymore." Chiyo explained to Kuroko in a depressed state as they walked down the hall during the lunch break, finding a place to eat quietly. "It's probably because of that stupid idiot." She suddenly said in a serious voice, eyes narrowing.

"You mean Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked lightly and snuck a glance at her as she walked beside him, taking in the appearance before him. Long black hair, bright green eyes with the signature beauty mark beneath her left eye. She had grown since he last saw her but the features were familiar to him. He turned his face away from her and glanced down the hall, seeming to wait for something. "Speaking of Kagami-kun he should be-"

At that moment the supposed stupid idiot rounded the corner with his arms full of bread and other snacks from the canteen.

Chiyo's expression fell at the sight of him. "Kuroko, are you friends with that idiot?" She whispered not very quietly as he approached them.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded curtly and turned to Kagami quickly. "Kagami-kun is my team mate in the basketball club."

Kagami blinked, swallowing his mouthful of food harshly. "Kuroko, are you friends with this idiot?" He stared down at Chiyo intently.

Kuroko turned to meet the red head's eyes. "Chiyo is no idiot."

Suddenly feeling unnerved by the seriousness in the blue eyes staring up at him, Kagami glanced away. "Whatever, where are we going to eat?" He asked.

"The roof?" Chiyo suggested, feeling satisfied that her friend had defended her honor for her.

"I just want to eat." Kagami moaned under his breath and picked up the pace so they made it there faster. He burst through the roof doors dramatically after running up all the steps and grinned in success. "Hah! Let's eat-" He stopped when he glanced behind him and saw the space was empty. Moments later, Kuroko and Chiyo emerged both out of breath.

"You're too fast." Chiyo huffed out her breaths as she fell onto the ground exhausted, Kuroko following immediately after.

Kagami plopped down beside her, dropping all his bread in front of him. "You're slow."

Chiyo shrugged, as his statement was true and looked at the bread in front of her. "Can I have one?" She asked and turned to glance at the red head.

Kagami turned to stare at her quietly, resisting the urge to immediately tell her to piss off. He had a question for her, which she definitely wouldn't answer if he refused her food. It was a truce for time being. "Yeah." He said and watched her grab one and take a bite.

"What are you looking at?" She narrowed her eyes at him since he hadn't looked away from her.

"Did you go to Teikou with Kuroko?" He asked bluntly.

Kuroko looked up from his bento, glancing at Chiyo carefully.

She nodded. "I did." Nothing to hide there.

Kagami's stare intensified. "Then did you know the Generation of Miracles?"

She shrugged and took another bite of the bread. "Of course, who doesn't. How did you figure out I went to Teikou?" Chiyo suddenly inquired curiously.

"Well, you know Kuroko. It's the beginning of first year and you aren't in our class or in the basketball club so going to the same middle school seems like the only answer." Kagami told her truthfully.

Chiyo smiled brightly. "Wow, you aren't a big idiot after all."

"Screw you!" Kagami snapped at her, his temper flaring immediately as he snatched back his bread from her hands. He couldn't believe he tried to have a truce with her. "I hope you starve and shrivel away."

Kuroko pushed his bento in front of her a second later. "Have some of my lunch."

"Thank you!" Chiyo grinned happily and began to dig in to some of Kuroko's lunch, giving Kagami a smug look in the process.

She was annoying as hell.

* * *

That day at basketball practice, an uninvited visitor showed up.

"You shouldn't be so impulsive, Kise-kun." Kuroko said as he glanced over his shoulder at the blond. "Coming to our practice without an invitation was rude."

Kise pouted. "I know, I just couldn't wait until our practice match to see you." Kuroko turned away from him as he walked him to the front school gates. "You haven't changed a bit in your silence, Kurokocchi. I'll guess I'll see you at the practice match."

Before he could walk away, Kuroko decided to be impulsive too. "Kise-kun."

Kise turned back around, looking like a sad puppy from his friends cold demeanor. "Yeah?"

"She's here." Kuroko stated calmly.

Kise's expression fell instantly, blinking in shock. "What?"

"She's attending Seirin."

"Did you guys plan this? No fair!" Kise fell back into his previous fake hurt expression, his composure returning after being caught off guard. "Well, I guess I should have expected this. You were always closer to her than anyone else." He shrugged but a pout still remained on his face.

Kuroko shook his head. "It wasn't planned." He told him seriously before beginning to turn around, giving him one last glance. "I just thought that you should know." Kise smiled as he watched his friend walk away, returning to his practice.

The blond glanced up at the high school, his expression calming.

"Seirin, huh?" He asked no one in particular.

* * *

 **I'm sorry i know that the whole mysterious girl who a possible connection to the generation of miracles is such a cliche but what can i say, I'm a sucker for cliches. They just have to be well written with characters who aren't mary sue. i realllllly hope that this is one of those well written ones everyone can enjoy.**

 **first chapters are always the worst for me to write so this may seem a little fast paced but lets be honest here, no one really likes super long and drawn out first chapters.**


End file.
